


your heart's against my chest

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Series: i'll be your safety [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is awfully sweet and i'm sorry, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon loves hugging Mingyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart's against my chest

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably write something more ambitious next time
> 
> spanish translation of this fic available [here](https://www.wattpad.com/331390039-i%27ll-be-your-safety-%E2%9E%B3-gyuzi-your-heart%27s-against)!

Jihoon loves hugging Mingyu.

He loves hugging Mingyu in the morning, when they're both sleepy and zombie-like. He puts his arms around his waist and leans on him, like he was his second bed. And it doesn't matter if they are sitting on the floor during the breakfast or standing in the line for the bathroom. It makes everything more comfortable.

He loves hugging Mingyu when they're on the bus, coming back from some music program, photoshoot or a concert, everyone tired and knocked-out. Mingyu clings to him despite being the bigger one, like one of that really big dogs that still think they're small puppies and climb to sit on their owner's lap. But the boy really looks small like that, tired and somehow vulnerable. So Jihoon takes him into his embrace, wanting to protect him from all the evil in the world, even if it takes the form of a photographer for some magazine who cannot be pleased and makes them sit on the set for hours.

He loves hugging Mingyu after he steals one of Mingyu's sweaters or t-shirts that are definitely too big for him. Mingyu always tells him he looks cute, and Jihoon is blushing because _no, he doesn't, he just wears it because it's comfortable and smells like Mingyu_ , but then Mingyu claims that it's even cuter that way, so he just burrows his face in his chest to hide the embarrassment.

He loves hugging Mingyu with their members around. All of the thirteen boys are close, so the skinship is inevitable. But Jihoon can't help getting jealous whenever he's joking around with Minghao, Hansol or Wonwoo. _Especially_ Wonwoo. So he usually basically throws himself on Mingyu wherever they are - dorm, practice room, dressing room before the show - and stays plastered to him, not saying anything, but his face expressing only one word: _mine_.

He loves hugging Mingyu during some japanese horror movie Jihoon insists on watching sometimes. Mingyu's not particularly bad with horrors, but he isn't a fan of the genre as well. And Jihoon, who might seem fearless, isn't as courageous anymore while watching them. So they cuddle under a blanket, bowl of popcorn long forgotten on the floor, and they're comforting each other by this simple action. It makes Jihoon feel more down to earth, less likely to have nightmares later.

He loves hugging Mingyu after sex. The younger always takes care of him, so soft and cautious, calling him his baby. And in these moments Jihoon feels loved, feels warm inside. He doesn't mind the informal speech or the boy one year younger talking to him like he was the younger one. So he clings to his naked body, feeling sleepiness overwhelming him. He hums with content, feeling Mingyu's heartbeat slowing down, synchronizing with his. (Nevertheless, he would kill anybody that would know about this fact, because that isn't something he wants to talk about with his friends.)

He loves hugging Mingyu when he's cooking. It's rare, because making food for the thirteen boys is pointless and ordering something pays off better, but sometimes Mingyu makes something for them in their nearly abandoned kitchen. Jihoon hugs him from behind, cheek pressed between his shoulder blades, and hums in content because the smell of the food that's being prepared is always great. Mingyu says that he should stop, because he can't move properly, but Jihoon tells him he doesn't care. And maybe Mingyu also doesn't care that much.

But he loves it the most when Mingyu hugs back. When he puts his long arms around him and places his cheek on top of Jihoon's head, their height difference perfect for this, and says simple yet meaningful "i love you".

Jihoon loves hugging Mingyu. And he knows Mingyu loves it even more.


End file.
